


Sleep With Me?

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Zen is totally not jealous towards a stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You can't sleep without your stuffed animal.Takes place on the night of Day 10 in Zen's route.





	

"It's getting late; we should both probably go to sleep now," Zen suggests when he glances at the time. He's a bit ashamed to admit it considering how that incident with the hacker must have left you terrified, but the young man has been enjoying your presence in his apartment. It's been ages since he's felt this happy and excited, even if the circumstances that led to it were less than favourable. The fact that you're staying overnight (and perhaps even longer, he wishes; though he doesn't want to voice them in fear seeming too pushy and rushing things) has him feeling very conflicted though. He's internally struggling as to whether or not he could hold himself back, but he doesn't want you to leave. He can't trust anything or anyone that isn't him to keep you safe. Zen suddenly feels self-conscious and hopes that everything he's done and continue to do is enough to give you a sense of security, not just from the hacker and bomb issue, but also from himself as a man.

Reluctantly, you nod. You're still shaken up from what transpired in Rika's apartment and don't want to leave the safe feeling Zen's presence provides, but you understand that you need the sleep if you want to get through the next day properly. So many things have happened since you've joined the RFA, and it will finally all be over at the party tomorrow; you just needed to push through until then, and then maybe you can finally just breathe and unwind.

"Do you need anything?" Zen asks you as he stands up from the couch where the two of you have been sitting, chatting idly to pass the time and to distract you from thoughts of the danger that very well could have befallen you had Zen not appeared in time.

You remain sitting, thinking to yourself for a moment if there was anything else you needed before retiring to bed. Zen insisted that you try to eat and get something into your system earlier, so you weren't feeling hungry or thirsty at all. You've also already taken a shower and changed into some of the actor's clothes since you've basically just abandoned all your belongings at Rika's apartment—

"Oh," you breathe out.

"What is it?" Zen asks, kneeling down to your level. A hint of distress must have shown on your face because Zen immediately has your hands in his, and he looks at you with a concerned expression.

"Seung is still at Rika's apartment..." you mumble, although it's more of a confirmation of fact to yourself rather than explanation for Zen.

The young man quirks an eyebrow, curious as to what you're talking about. He had no idea who Seung was; you had never mentioned that name before, nor was it one Zen was familiar with. Did you have a pet? Zen considers that possibility, but he didn't see one at the apartment when he went over. ...But then again, he was too occupied on getting you to safey to really take notice of much else.

"Who's Seung?" Zen finally decides to ask when he couldn't come up with an answer himself.

Hearing his voice, you snap out of your thoughts, remembering that Zen was with you. "Huh? Oh, Seung's the name I gave my stuffed animal." The actor nods, still confused as to why you're suddenly talking about that, and he gently urges you to continue. "I can't sleep without him..." you quietly confess, bringing your head down as a blush starts to form on your cheeks.

"I see..."

Zen is quiet for a moment, and you can't tell if he's silently judging you for sleeping with a stuffed animal despite your age, so you immediately go to ask, "D-Do you think it's childish?"

The young man chuckles at your question before shaking his head, offering you a warm and reassuring smile, "It's not childish at all. I think it's pretty cute, actually." You're about to comment, but Zen continues talking. "But it might be a problem. If Seung is still at the apartment and you can't sleep without him..."

"Do you have any stuffed animals?" you ask. "It doesn't have to be Seung; I just need a stuffed animal to hold to help me sleep."

Your eyes look hopeful, and Zen feels guilty when he shakes his head no. He's never really had difficulty falling asleep, and surprisingly enough for him, none of his fans have ever sent him a stuffed animal as a gift (not that he particularly cares as their support is more than enough, but it's usually something he's seen his more popular co-workers get from time to time). While Zen is trying to think of alternatives to help you sleep, you decide to voice your idea.

"Will you be my stuffed animal for tonight and sleep with me?"

"Eh?!" the actor sputters. Your question was an innocent one, but he still can't help but become flustered due to his own wandering thoughts. "I-I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Oh, okay..." you look so brokenhearted as you hang your head, and for a second, the young man thinks that you're acting like this on purpose to make him cave in. Surely you must know by now the effects you have on the young man. He stares at you for a while as he weighs his options before finally relenting.

Zen heaves a defeated sigh and decides to compromise, "just until you fall asleep. Is that okay?"

The moment the actor's words reach your ears, your eyes light up, prompting Zen's heart to beat faster that it's almost too much for him to bear. You nod enthusastically, accepting his compromise, and you finally stand up from the couch to finally head off to bed with Zen following close behind you. Zen had offered you his bed while he would sleep in the other room despite your protests, but even so, he still can't help but feel conflicted as he watches you snuggle in and get comfortable. Once you're comfortably tucked underneath the covers, you turn your gaze towards him as though reminding him that he already agreed to this.

Zen switches off the lights and has no difficulty finding his way back to his bed. Slowly, he climbs in and slips underneath the covers to lie down beside you. You turn to your side to face him and lightly touch his arm, and it takes all of Zen's energy to hold himself back. You shift around, bringing yourself to snuggle closer against Zen, resting your head against his chest.

The actor has no doubt that you could hear how fast his heart is beating as he breathes in your scent that had his own mixed in from his products you used when you went to take a shower in addition to his clothes you were currently wearing. He continues to lie there motionless and awkwardly rigid, and you finally speak up, "Um, Zen? Listen, if you really don't want to do this, then it's fine. You don't have to force yourself."

"I want to do this!" Zen blurts out, sounding _way_ far more excited than he intended, and he promptly clears his throat before repeating his words at a more reasonable volume, "...I want to do this. If it's something that will help you and make you feel better, then I want to do this. I want to be your support." Once he finally laid out all those emotions, the male finally finds the courage to wrap his arms around you, pulling you slightly closer towards him.

"...Thank you," you smile, making yourself comfortable once more, slowly closing your eyes and quickly fall asleep in Zen's arms. The moment Zen knows you're finally asleep, he moves to leave, but when he looks down at your slumbering face, he decides that maybe he can stay there for just a little bit longer. He doesn't mind being your surrogate stuffed animal for the time being; though his mind starts to wander as to what he should do once Seung comes back into the picture.

Zen heaves a sigh as he thinks to himself, " _Jealous of a stuffed animal? Really?_ " He looks down at you once more and presses a quick and chaste kiss on the crown of your head. " _Honestly, the things you do to me..._ "


End file.
